deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yuuki Terumi VS Medusa Gorgon
Yuuki Terumi VS Medusa Gorgon is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Two of the most evil snake themed villains around! Who will come out on top? Interlude Wiz: Evil comes in many forms but one of the most infamous representations is the snake. Boomstick: And there is no one more evil or snakier than these two. Wiz: Yuuki Terumi from... ugh Blazblue. Boomstick: And Medusa Gorgon from Soul Eater. Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Yuuki Terumi Wiz: In the year 2100, the black beast had appeared in Japan and... Boomstick: STARTED DESTROYING SHIT! ''' Wiz: Essentially. The Black Beast was so destructive that it completely destroyed over half of the world's population. It wasn't until a lone hero arrived and halted it's progress for an entire year. '''Boomtick: Which also starts the whole complicated convuluted plot that is BlazBlue. Wiz: Anyway with this opportunity, the rest of the world was able to stat developing new technological defenses against the Black Beast called Nox Nyctores. Once the Black Beast returned, it still took 6 heroes to put it down for good and one of them was none other than Yuuki Terumi. Boomstick: People please hold your applause. As it turns out Terumi was responsible for the Black Beast's creation in the first place trying to create some sword. Wiz: Right the only reason he actually helped take it down was because it was too unpredictable. Boomstick: So you can already guess that as soon as the beast was dead he was like "FUCK YOU BITCHES!!!" to the other 5, one of them being his childhood girlfriend. Wiz: After that little incident Terumi started a new plan to revive Hades Izanami and used Ragna's sister as a vessel. To do so he destroyed the T-System that has the ability to predict every possible outcome. Boomstick: Which is the reason Ragna's so angsty. ''' Wiz: Right. '''Boomstick: But dick moves aside, Terumi is a monster on the battle field. His main weapon is a snake shaped knife-chain that can literally feed on the souls of others. This little beauty is called Gemini Ang-ee Wiz: Gemini Anguium: Ouroboros Boomstick: Right! Anyway This little beauty allows Terumi to deal damage at excellent range. ' Wiz: Ouroboros actually has no end. It's just a snake head on a never ending chain. Also it can directly attack one's mind by amplifying their emotional vulnerabilities which is actually quite fitting for a sadistic murderer like Terumi. '''Boomstick: However despite this Terumi doesn't just rely on the Ouroboros. He has several butterfly knives and also uses snake souls for weapons. ' Wiz: With all this weaponry and arsenal it's no wonder Teruni is regarded as one of the most powerful characters in the Blazblue franchise. He's responsible for the supposed 'deaths' of two of the remaining five heroes. Even while fighting them as a team Terumi gives the heroes a run for their money. He has constantly proven that he is superior to Ragna the Bloodedge several times. The fact that he can feed on one's hatred and memories make fighting him a difficult task for anyone. 'Boomstick: Hell he has a "life link" with Noel Vermillion as insurance. ' Wiz: Well it's actually Terumi's vessel Hazama but the life link ensures that Hazama can come back to life so long as Noel Vermillion still lives. The only way to truly kill him is if both Noel Vermillion and and Hazama are killed at the same time. Though if Terumi's soul is separated from Hazama for long enough it will eventually vanish from existence. Terumi: ''This whole world is nothing but lies! LIES! Let me show you what I like to call the truth! The truth called '''DESPAIR!'' Medusa Gorgon Wiz: Witch hunts, most popular in the 15th century were a means for overly superstitious humans to become less paranoid about the mere thought of magic in their midst but in the Soul Eater universe they were used for a slightly different reason. Boomstick: Hell yeah! High school students hunted them to just gain a more powerful weapon. It's no wonder Medusa Gorgon actually decided to fight back. How exactly is she the villain here? Wiz: Well she considered her one and only child a mere experiment for her own gain and put Crona through several trials such as forcing Crona to kill his/her pet and essentially turning Crona into weapon/meister hybrid. Boomstick: But not the fun way which resulted in Maka Albarn. Wiz: Anyway Medusa achieved this by implementing Black Blood into Crona's body and then forcing him/her to harvest souls at a young age. Boomstick: You would think that she does this to achieve some sort of goal like a NORMAL villain but noooope. All she wants is to destroy world order. Bitch. Wiz: Anyways Medusa is a master manipulator able to plant people exactly where she needs them to be. Boomstick: She once even reawakened Stein's old insanity and proceeded to make him her slave. Wiz: However it's due to this little personality trait that causes Medusa to be a bit rusty on the battle field. One time she was able to deal the fatal blow to Stein but didn't due to taking a few seconds to laugh at how easy she was able to achieve victory. Guess how that turned out? Boomstick: Stein was able to kill her with a single strike. ''' Wiz: However should her body be destroyed she can always just possess another vessel like poor Rachel. '''Boomstick: Possession aside she also can use Vector Blade to attack opponents with a blade. Wiz: She can use Snake bomb to take control of ones body before detonating it. Boomstick: Vector Storm expels a ton of arrows to either protect her or crush an opponent. Wiz: Vector Plate can be used to manipulate the direction of herself or her enemy. Boomstick: And finally her signature move, Vector Arrow sends a shit-ton of homing arrows at the opponent making it nearly impossible to get through. Wiz: Though it can be bypassed should one be fast enough. If you haven't guessed by now Medusa specializes in snake-themed magic... which somehow turned into direction manipulation. With this wide arsenal it's no wonder she is one of the hardest to put down in the Soul Eater universe. Boomstick: The only way she was ever put down for good was because she got hit by an attack that LITERALLY killed evil and is conveniently an advanced version of Witch Hunter. Medusa: This is what all that talk about killing me comes to in the end? Of course I knew you wouldn't deliver. At least you provided me with some entertainment." DEATH BATTLE! The fight takes place on top of the Altar. Terumi is standing above a beaten and bloodied Ragna. Hades Izanami and the Takemikazuchi are also in the arena. Terumi: Is that seriously all you have Ragna and here I thought you were actually trying to save Saya. I guess that large sword of yours was just for show. Ragna:... Terumi: Well doesn't matter. Your time's up. You sad you couldn't save your pathetic sister. Well ARE YOU?! Hades: We don't have all day Terumi. Terumi: Yeah yeah. Don't wet your panties. Ouroboros! Terumi deals the final blow to Ragna all with a sadistic smile on his face. Terumi: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Finally I killed Rags and there was no one to stop me. ???: (Clapping) Terumi turns around to find Medusa to be the one clapping. Terumi: Who the hell are you?! Medusa Gorgon: Medusa Gorgon. Unfortunately I am here to take the TakeMikazuchi. Such a weapon would be useful in my plans. Hades: Do you truly believe that you can just steal our most prized weapon? Medusa: Yeah. Hades: (starts giggling) All that awaits you is death. Terumi. Terumi: Right. FIGHT! Cues: Gluttony Fang Terumi quickly throws the Ouroboros at Medusa but she quickly places a vector plate to dodge. Terumi throws both Ouroboros at Medusa. Medusa': Vector Storm!'' A flurry of arrows come up from the ground protecting Medusa from Ouroboros and forcing it to change direction. Terumi quickly forces the Ouroboros to change direction but it is repelled when Medusa uses Vector Plate to change direction again. Terumi: The hell?! Terumi quickly throws both ouroboros back at Medusa who makes them go back in the opposite direction straight towards Terumi. Before they can impale him the ouroboros circle around him. Terumi: Ah. So you can manipulate direction. This makes things much more fun. Cues: Krieg Terumi discards the Ouroboros and covers his arm with serpentine aura. Terumi then quickly rushes towards Medusa. Medusa: Vector Plate! A vector plate appears underneath Terumi sending him flying into a wall. Terumi: Hiding behind those little arrows of yours? YOU. MAKE. ME. SICK! Medusa: Aw can the big bad wolf not handle being beaten so easily? I've had enough of this. Vector Arrow! Medusa summons an entire wave of arrows. Hades: Terumi quit playing around and finish this. Terumi and Medusa (simultaneously): SHUT UP! '' Terumi: Although you do have a point.'' Cues: Six Heroes As Medusa throws the arrows at Terumi, he quickly throws his Ouroboros off-screen hitting something and allows himself to be dragged through the Vector Arrow. Medusa quickly puts down another vector plate but Terumi keeps going and hits Medusa. Terumi then starts a combo impaling Medusa each time he uses the Ouroboros. Terumi finishes the combo right next to her. Medusa: How is this possible? Medusa summons a Vector Blade while Terumi intercepts using his butterfly knives. Terumi: Sucks to be you! Terumi low sweeps Medusa causing her to fall over. Terumi stands above Medusa and starts kicking her skull in, impaling her using the knives within the heels of his shoes. Terumi: Sorry but this is what happens when YOU. SCREW. WITH. ME! All that remains of Medusa is a bloodied corpse with some of her skeleton sticking out. Suddenly a purple soul appears. Medusa: I'm impressed. You managed to beat me. In fact I may take that body for myself. HAHAHAHA! Wha-'' ''Terumi: Give up already. I mean seriously. Medusa is interrupted by the Ouroboros biting down on her soul. Her soul starts becoming drained. Medusa: No. This can't be happening to me. This wasn't how my plan was meant to go. Noooo! Terumi devours the rest of her soul until there is nothing left. Terumi: Weak shit. '''K.O.! Conclusion Cues: Nightmare Fiction II Boomstick: Shit that was brutal. I liked it. Wiz: Medusa put up a good fight she didn't possess the means to kill Terumi. Boomstick: While it's true that only a weapon that worked on pure evil could kill Medusa, Terumi survived an attack that literally KILLED the amount of time one has and Medusa really didn't have that kind of attack anyway. Wiz: And while Medusa didn't exactly have any emotional insecurities for Terumi to take advantage of, he made up for it by being able to feed on her hatred during the fight. Even if you remove this power the Ouroboros can still be used as a viable weapon. Boomstick: Sure her vector plates could change the direction of incoming attacks but they've been defeated before by LITERALLY STABBING THE GROUND! It's safe to say that Terumi would find this flaw eventually. Wiz: Also while Medusa is a master manipulator, she has been defeated through brute strength, lack of a plan and just underestimating her opponent. Terumi on the other hand has only been defeated by blatant Deus Ex Machina and not so much underestimating his opponent as just them gaining a weapon or technique that he didn't know about. Boomstick: Sure Medusa can carry out elaborate schemes but she needs prep time to do that. Let's not forget the time Terumi infiltrated a nigh-omniscient super-computer. ''' Wiz: That's right Terumi was able to quickly infiltrate the T-System without being detected within moments of his 'death'. The T-System calculated that there was only a 1/480000th second window for Terumi to infiltrate it so Medusa didn't really stand a chance. '''Boomstick: Yeah Terumi just taught Medusa the meaning of 'Soul Eater'. Wiz: The winner is Terumi.Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Savage Samurai Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016